


La morte di un dio innamorato

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Feng Shen Ji
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una ipotetica morte di Shi Xing tra le braccia di suo padre Tian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La morte di un dio innamorato

 

Il vento spazza e tormenta le pianure e, di tanto in tanto, lamentosi versi di animali sembrano sollevarsi dalla terra nera.  
Tian stringe tra le braccia il corpo di Shi Xing. Ancora una volta ha vinto la battaglia contro dei ribelli, ma il suo cuore non è felice.  
Ha punito duramente quel suo figlio indomabile, ma non ha mai desiderato per lui una fine così orrenda e miserevole.  
Eppure, in quel momento, Shi Xing giace agonizzante tra le sue braccia, il corpo scosso da ondate di sofferenza.  
Il giovane dio trema. Il potere della Fenice Immortale gli ha mangiato l'energia trascendente...  
Ogni respiro è per lui una coltellata e il suo corpo è scosso da dolori atroci.  
Ma non gli importa.  
Finalmente è libero dalla maledizione e potrà ritrovare la sua amata Ming Yue.  
Gli sembra quasi di vedere la sua esile figura tendergli la mano e invitarlo a seguirla.  
E non è una illusione crudele, creata per spezzare il suo spirito ribelle.  
E' l'annuncio di quella dolcezza che ha rimpianto per anni, nonostante la sua tempra risoluta e forte.  
Gli occhi di turchese del giovane si riempiono di lacrime. Malgrado il risultato non favorevole delle sue imprese, non ha rimpianti.  
Sa di avere dato ogni atomo della sua energia divina per dare la libertà agli uomini.  
Il suo unico dispiacere è il giacere tra le braccia di quell'individuo dal cuore gonfio di odio e superbia.  
Perché i suoi ultimi istanti si devono consumare tra le braccia di Tian?  
Avrebbe preferito la solitudine degli infiniti spazi nei quali ha trascinato il Re Saggio Xuan Feng..  
Sarebbe stato meraviglioso perdersi nell'infinito blu cobalto del cielo, ricamato di gemmee stelle disposte in artistiche costellazioni...  
-A cosa ti è servito combattere per degli esseri inferiori come gli uomini?-domanda torvo il Dio Antico. Tra di loro non c'è mai stato un grande legame, eppure una sorda rabbia ruggisce impotente nel suo cuore...  
Perché il suo unico figlio naturale ha preferito tradire la sua stirpe, per ergersi a protettore di una razza infida come quella umana?  
Se gli dei antichi come Pan Gu si sono mostrati infidi e crudeli, come possono gli umani, inferiori ad essi, meritare la fiducia di un dio?  
Shi Xing, dinanzi alla domanda del padre, chiude gli occhi e sorride sarcasticamente. Quanto è colmo di superbia il cuore di suo padre?  
La sua potenza divina gli impedisce di capire la bellezza nascosta in quelle creature tanto fragili e tanto forti...  
-Scimmie... Tu le chiami scimmie... E la tua voce è piena di disprezzo quando parli di loro...-mormora, la voce colma d'affettuosa ironia, e, improvvisamente, un accesso di tosse sanguinolenta arrossa le sue labbra e i suoi denti.  
Quanto è cieco lo sguardo del suo potente padre?  
Perché il suo potere non gli permette di vedere oltre?  
-Quelle scimmie mi hanno insegnato il valore dell'esistenza... La loro vita è assai più breve della nostra, eppure, in questo tempo così breve, sono in grado di creare opere magnifiche e di apprendere molte cose... Gli dei, nel tempo di un respiro, sarebbero capaci di fare altrettanto?-domanda con voce flebile Shi Xing e le sue parole paiono perdersi nel vento, ma raggiungono l'orecchio del Dio Antico, che tace e si rinchiude in un silenzio greve come un macigno.  
Qualche istante dopo, il cuore di Shi Xing smette di battere e il suo corpo si abbandona tra le braccia di Tian, privo di vita.  
Hei Long, per alcuni istanti, fissa il volto del figlio. La morte gli ha restituito la serenità perduta tempo prima...  
-Come è possibile?-si domanda stringendolo tra le potenti mani con feroce delicatezza. Suo figlio ha combattuto, ha sofferto, si è rialzato, ha perso ed è morto.  
Ha pianto lacrime di sangue, in nome di un amore sincero e sofferto, da lui mai dimenticato.  
Eppure, in quei momenti estremi nessun'ombra di rimpianto ha velato le sue iridi di turchese.  
Non ha rinnegato i suoi sforzi per l'emancipazione degli esseri umani!  
E' stato felice di spendere i suoi poteri divini per amore di una razza derisa e umiliata come quella umana.  
Gli è sembrato più seccato da quella vicinanza che da una morte imminente e piena di dolore.  
Del resto tra di loro non c'è mai stato un grande rapporto.  
Perché questa constatazione gli crea una rabbia che gli morde il cuore senza alcun riguardo?  
-Tu verrai con me.-mormora il dio con decisione. Non sa perché, ma vuole che il suo riposo sia tra gli dei.  
O forse non vuole sapere le ragioni di una simile decisione?   
Ma cosa importa?  
Almeno nella morte, vuole Shi Xing accanto a sé, tra i giardini fioriti degli dei.  
Con un movimento regale, si alza, il corpo del figlio stretto tra le poderose braccia, e si allontana dal campo di battaglia, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di profumati petali rosati.


End file.
